


Stars Crossed

by EmisonandMaleoFan, RainsDownInAfrica



Series: SuperStarverse [1]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25039975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmisonandMaleoFan/pseuds/EmisonandMaleoFan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainsDownInAfrica/pseuds/RainsDownInAfrica
Summary: A Supergirl and Star Girl crossover, with AU takes on characters and stories. What if...?
Relationships: Alex Danvers & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler, Earth-2 Kara Danvers/Earth-2 Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Mon-El, Lena Luthor & Andrea Rojas, Querl Dox/Nia Nal, William Dey & Andrea Rojas, Yolanda Montez/Courtney Whitmore
Series: SuperStarverse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996762
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. A different reality

Earth-2,  
Central Andes, Perù.  
2012.

Alex Danvers and her father, Jeremiah, were walking together as a team, as per usual, a common father and a daughter that also were secretly working for their country, serving as DEO Agents.  
Even if reluctantly in some cases, like that one, they used to stick by Hank Henshaw's orders. The man who recruited them in order to spare Kara. Jeremiah's adopted daughter, Alex's beloved sister.  
The Director of Department Of Extranormal operations was particularly satisfied those days, he had finally found ''the monster'' that he'd been hunting for years and years. The inhabitants of the near villages thought that he was a God, but the man was certain: that green monster was a threat to mankind. He had to be eliminated.  
And he had him in his own hands, right in front of a cliff.  
Holding him from the braces of his alien suit. He had teased him and shot him with his gun multiple times, but Henshaw had been very lucky that one of the many shots set up a big fire near them, weakening the Martian, who could not defend himself at that point.

''Please, let me go, I mean no harm. I swear. I'm just a refugee on this planet, escaping... from war...''

The Green Martian mumbled, Alex and Jeremiah who had just gotten there, had shivers running down their spine because of his words.  
They knew that sensation, they've seen a refugee before, they had one waiting at home for them to come back. 

''How much until you bring your war among us?''

Replied the DEO's director, growling.

''Spare me! Please, estingue the fire!''

The martian yelled with the voice that had remained him.  
At that point, Alex could not stand that vision anymore and decided to act. That alien, he was like her sister, her life, Kara. She approached the fire willing to estingue it but Henshaw noticed her doing and with one hand pointed the gun out at Alex, letting the shot go. No one would have hinder his plan, no one. No matter the cost. 

Jeremiah, seeing the scene just jumped to take the shot himself, to protect his own daughter, his babygirl. Shot through the heart, Henshaw was to blame. The young Alexandra found herself with his dying father on her hands. Her chin filled with tears drops. She immediately understood that things were bad.  
Henshaw dropped the gun, but didn't let the martian go.  
J'onn however, even if he was powerless looked straight into the eyes of the crying woman, feeling her sadness. He had lost everything too, he had loved a father but also two daughters too.  
The world seemed to be stopped for everyone involved, then it sped up all of a sudden.  
Alex's initial disappointment and pain turned into rage, and the older Danvers sister just ran towards Henshaw, jumping on him and falling with him into the void...

Or at least that's what would have happened if The Martian hadn't save her, letting the DEO's Director fall instead. The Green held the young agent's arm and then picked her up, holding her close and safe, comforting her as she was crying for the loss of her father. She spent at least a hour into the stranger alien's arms.

Later on, they got up and the Martian who presented himself as J'onn J'onzz to her, accompanied her back to National City alongside her father's dead body and the other agents.  
Two days later, they met again for Jeremiah's funeral in front of her house in Midvale.  
The Martian, shapeshifted into Hank Henshaw held Alex's hands for a long moment, their fingers intertwining, the agent didn't had the courage to look into his eyes, and because of that he projected a vision of the Martian Manhunter into her mind, even if the rest of the people standing there were seeing Hank and collected a tear drop of her. In that moment, she raised her head up and they talked.

''Your father's sacrifice won't be in vain, I swear.''

Alex distanced herself from the Martian and nodded, but the look in her eyes, that look, J'onn had seen it only once: back on Mars, on his brother's face, when he turned bad. Her eyes were filled with rage, a feeling of powerlessness, the kind of feeling who turned the good people... cruel.  
The Martian vanished a moment later, and since Alex had quit the DEO the day after, they never saw each others again.  
That look on her face, would have been a hole remain unfilled forever for the Green Martian, that rage the end of Alex as she was. While leaving her, J'onn felt a strange sensation, like perhaps in another life, that story could have had a different ending... but that's probably a different reality.

\----------

Earth-2  
National City, 2020.  
Cadmus' Penthouse.

The long haired male agent of Cadmus walked over the long aisle towards his leader's position, handling a bag at her once that he reached her. The ravened, long haired woman, slowly took the bag in her hand, smiling. 

''Is that what you wanted, Miss Luthor?''

''It is exactly what I wanted. Dismiss.''

The agent left the room and as he went away, Alex Danvers made his way in, walking slowly towards the Luthor. A smirk arise on her face as she met her co-leader's smile. 

''So, do we have what we need to take out the JSA... Lena?''

Lena didn't reply immediately, and went to take a bottle of Single Malt Whiskey, with two glasses, then filled in both. 

''We have them in our hands, Danvers.''

''Our friend will be glad to know that.''

''Probably... at the end of the day, I don't care. Despite our pact I'm not doing it for them. I've never stood behind a man.''

Alex nodded, then took her glass and accepted the toast without replying. Unluckily, she once accepted to stand behind a man and it costed her everything.  
A silly mistake she was not going to repeat.


	2. The Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Alex are ready to put into action their plan to bring down the new formed JSA, in order to have no rivals for their goals.  
> In order to do so, they ask help to the ''necessary evil''...

Route 59, direction National City. 

Good or bad, that's a definition based on conventions.  
Who established the line between being a hero or a villain? Are you sure a man who just wants revenge for what happened to the love of his life is really a bad person?  
Quick judgments usually lead to wrong conclusions, when the right thing to do is be walking a mile in another's shoes. More than just another Elvis' song.  
The real question is: who would volunteer to take a walk on Jordan Mahkent's shoes?  
While the question hasn't a proper response, the man called Icicle's foots were pressing against the accelerator pedal of his car, trying to speed up in order to reach his destination the sooner as possible, his eyes fixed on the street, despite his mind was loosing itself about the days gone with his wife. She was all he could ever think about: every single day, in every single moment. Her name was his password for everything. He still had save the last bottle of Christine's favorite perfume, which he used to bring with him for trips out of town, like that one. Jordan used to listen always the same song, the one she had dedicated to him. 

'' know the score like the back of my hand  
Them other boys, I don't give a damn  
They kiss on the ring, I carry the crown.''

She was right. There was no better song to describe the leader of the Injustice Society of America, the man who had took out the JSA, who killed Starman despite his cosmic staff. Icicle wasn't just another villain, he was a Legend of his sport and his colleagues had the ultimate respect for him. Icicle was The Man.  
He was successful in his job, and he was about to be successful in his project New America: Jordan just needed a little help with a scientific matter, a device that would have enhanced their possibilities, a device that only a person on Earth was able to build: Lena Luthor. That was the main reason why he accepted to meet her, despite agreeing to ''help'' Cadmus. 

''Nothing can break, nothing can break me down.''

The car stopped besides the abandoned warehouse where Cadmus had its Operative Base. He got off the car in style, then took a small walk towards the entrance where he met the resistance of Cadmus' agents, who didn't recognize him.

''I'm here to meet Miss Luthor.''

The blonde man declared, looking straight into the eyes of the agent.

''I can't let you in without her consent.''

Jordan smirked. 

''Does Miss Luthor knows about the incompetence of her agents?''

The agents got angry at him because of his words and approached him to push him away but suddenly, he couldn't move. His legs started to freeze, little by little.

''Anyone else needs to be convinced?''

Jordan pat the agent on the shoulder then entered the Base. The other agents, scared, let him without saying a word, looking away as he made his way to meet Lena, sat on her desk as usual, with Alex not far away.  
Once The Man reached for her desk, she raised a brow looking at him, unimpressed by his style or the previous showdown.

''You always show up at other's house, injuring your allies' collaborators?''

Lena said, almost laughing, a full laugh instead escaped Icicle's mouth.

''In my defense, he started it.''

Lena let him go with it, then invited him to take a seat and so he did, blue eyes looking blue eyes now. Two leaders, studying the other, trying to understand if they could trust each other.

''So, do you have what I need?'' Icicle asked, going down to business, as always.

''We do.'' Lena replied, eyeing Alex who held the briefcase with the device already built.

''What's the price?'' Jordan asked, curious.

''Let's say that also we, at Cadmus, have our vision for the world, which is complementary to what you're proposing with Project New America, but the same people who want to stop you would try to get on our way, therefor we need to get rid of the JSA. I have a plan.'' 

Lena replied, and Jordan listened carefully for the following thirty minutes while she explained him the details of her plan.

\------------

Later that night, Alex Danvers' apartment. 

''Kara! I'm home!''

The blonde woman quickly came downstairs, already in her pajamas with teddy bears and went to hug her beloved sister, reaching for the couch with her then. 

''How was your day at work, Alex? Did you have a lot of patients today?'' Kara asked, very excited to see her. 

''Not so many. Everything's fine.'' The Doctor mumbled, very tired. 

''You can tell me if someone is causing you any trouble, Alex, you know I could punch them away...'' Kara said, full of hope but also worried about her. 

''What? No! How many times I've told you that you don't have to use your powers for absolutely no reason, Kara?'' Alexandra angrily replied to Kara.

''Okay, I'm sorry Alex... I know that's for my safety and everything, but I think I should be doing just more than bring coffees to Snapper Carr.'' Kara looked down for a moment.

''Yeah, to do what? Ending like your cousin? You saw yourself what happened to him against Doomsday, and he was SUPERMAN. You know what happened to Dad when he fought that alien.  
Please Kara, let's enjoy our simple lives as they are. We can't lose anything else. I can't lose no one else. Especially not you.'' 

Alex said, lowering her voice, almost crying. Kara hugged her immediately and held her closer, so she did all night. If only she'd knew the real reason why her sister didn't want her to reveal herself to the world was that she was secretly working for a criminal organization specialized in hunting aliens and kryptonians in particular, the same organization that unleashed Doomsday on Earth and was responsible for Kara's cousin death, she'd probably change her vision about Alex. But luckily for the Cadmus co-leader, that night she could still enjoy her sister.

\----------------  
Dugan Family's house, three days later.

Another morning like others had just started, breakfast was about to be served. Mike couldn't wait for his eggs, while Courtney was just waiting for the usual good morning message from Yolanda.  
It was a tradition at that point, once they woke up, they immediately texted to each other. Courtney didn't know why or what happened to her since she first saw the girl destined to be Wildcat, she just knew that Yolanda Montez meant the world to her, like anybody else ever did before. 

''Why aren't you eating'' Pat said, waking Courtney up from her daydream. 

''Oh- I'm... yes.'' Courtney replied to make it short and started to eat. 

''Mike, could you please stop playing that game at least while you're having breakfast?'' Pat said, disconsolate. ''Have you delivered the journals yesterday?''

In that moment, a notification on Courtney's cellphone claimed her attention and her heart skipped a beat. It had to be Yolanda's text.

''Hi, can't wait to meet you today at school!!! Chuck is worried about something this morning, but doesn't want to talk with me, for some reason.''

The disappointment in Courtney's face was clear, since she was expecting Yolanda's text and not Beth's, with all the respect she had for her friend, but she was also curious about ''Chuck''. What was he worrying about? Still a little bit surprised and sad about Yolanda's behavior that morning, Courtney left the room immediately, even before Barbara could come down to eat with them and went to school. 

''What's her problem?'' Mike mumbled while the eggs were still in his mouth.

''Good question...'' Pat said, looking curious at her while she left, worried that she might be up to something stupid. 

\----------------------

Blue Valley High School, that afternoon.

Courtney, Beth, Rick were walking down the aisle, Beth as always being the most eager to talk, while Rick and Courtney listened to her almost forced. While Rick was rolling his eyes, a little annoyed, Courtney was instead worried about the missing of Yolanda. She hadn't text her back. She hadn't come to school. She eventually even went to the gym where she used to train but she wasn't even there. All the members of the new JSA started to have a lot of questions. That was very unusual by Yolanda. Moment by moment, that situation became more and more worrying.  
Courtney had a bad sensation, shivers began to ran down her spine. What if something had happened to Yolanda? After school, she reached for Yolanda's house, hoping to find her inside. Rick and Beth accompanied her. Once she knocked twice on the door Yolanda's father came to open.

''Who are you? Have you seen Yolanda?'' The man asked, looking with fear at them.

Courtney almost fall. Her mouth wide open in shock. Beth and Rick, just speechless.

''We... we were here to ask you...'' Beth whispered.

Yolanda's father looked down, then shut the door. Courtney stood still, she had no words. She just felt the fire inside her heart growing and growing by minute, then she began running, faster as she could, towards her house, followed by her friends.  
She didn't even salute Pat that she was already in the basement, taking her staff. 

''Will you at least tell me what happened or...?'' Pat said, worried, after reaching for her downstairs.

''She's missing.'' Courtney replied, her heart racing.

''Who's missing?'' Pat approached her.

''Yolanda.'' Rick yelled from behind. 

''Yolanda...'' Courtney confirmed, trembling.

Pat understood the seriousness of the situation and immediately went to suit up. So did the guys and in less than twenty seconds, the JSA was already operative. Courtney began flying around all the Blue Valley on her staff, yelling her name to the wind, hoping it would spread it while Pat was carrying Dr. Mid Nite and Hourman on his robotic shoulders, following Stargirl. At some point, the saw an iceberg forming out of no where in the middle of the forest and suddenly flew there. She already knew that situation had to be related to the Injustice Society and Icicle's behavior, but she couldn't imagine what she was about to witness. Once the JSA landed on the Ice, they found the entire Injustice Society of America plus two women they didn't know, and also Yolanda, tied up, in Icicle's hands.  
Stargirl wanted to kick his ass immediately but Hourman and MidNite stopped her from assaulting him. Then Stripe(sy) started to talk.

''She's a child, Icicle, let her go. Take me, instead. I'm the last member of the original JSA. I'm the one you should kill.'' Pat said through the armor.

Icicle smirked, then left Yolanda to Lena. That caused Courtney's anger.

''What are you doing? What do you want from her?'' Courtney unleashed the power of the staff, hitting a tree not so far away from them.

''Nice, but I'm right here and if you hit me, you hurt your friend.'' Nothing seemed to scare or impress Lena. If anything, that made her laugh. Lex had always told her that she was exactly like their mother. Lex, yes, the same Lex who abused, manipulated, gaslighted her so many times. The one who made her what she was. The man she killed because she couldn't stand anymore his abusive behavior, a line she crossed thinking his death would have made her free, but that ended to imprison her even more, pushing her to darkness, making her the same nightmare she killed. Thanks to those gun shots into his brother's chest, she made him immortal in her head. 

''Please, let her go...'' Courtney yelled, desperate.

''No.'' 

Lena replied, very quickly, then extracted a little device from her jacket and pointed it behind her, opening a portal. After smirking at the JSA, she saluted them with the hand and jumped inside of it, same things that Alex, Icicle and the rest of the ISA did. A few moments before the portal closed, Courtney flew into it with the staff, not even thinking about it for a second, forcing Pat to flew himself and Hourman and Mid-Nite with him into the portal to follow Courtney and the others, with no clue of where they were going...


	3. The Perfect Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ISA and the JSA got into a portal that brought them somewhere else, a place that seems like home...

Six months before.

Every journey in life come to an end just so others can begin, because after all life is just that, but it always comes a time where destiny comes second. Sometimes it's a matter of personal choice from individuals that make difference.  
Mon El of Daxam, in art Valor, had decided to leave the Legion and came back to his original timeline.  
His mission of peace had come to an end, Imra and him just decided to stop faking their love, even if it was for the greater good.  
Freeing from the arranged marriage benefited both Mon-El and Imra, helping them to live their own true life. It allowed Imra to start loving the women she wanted to love and Mon-El to come back to his great, unique, undisputed, unmatched Love. The Daxamite Prince had just finished hugging all of his former colleagues. A tear ran down everybody's face in seeing the Prince going away.  
He could feel the fever, the fear, and the mix of emotions that followed him through his journey back home.  
What if Kara had move forward? What if it was... too late? 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

National City, today.

Kara Danvers' apartment.

The blonde woman was standing besides her bed, her hairs messed up, her pajama's a little crumpled. She looked at her man's features while he was still sleeping, in a very unnatural position, with his mouth open, like a baby. Wonderwall by Oasis playing in the background, coming from the radio in the kitchen.  
He looked ridiculous, yet he was the most beautiful thing Kara Danvers had ever witnessed, as the glowing smile in her face was showing. Her heart was so full of love and hopeful that she felt some tears running down her cheek for the emotion. For a long time, she thought that she'd never got to love him again, let alone see him again.

''Good morning, Prince.'' She liked to wake him up like that, same as he used to wake her up going by the name ''Princess''. The few times he woke up before her.

''Jolly morney, Karia.'' Mon-El mumbled, causing Supergirl's hilarity. She leaned in and kissed his forehead, then went downstairs to make breakfast. As soon as she got to the kitchen she changed her clothes in less than a second, wearing her journalist demise. Her glasses on, as always. Oasis' majestic music still filling the air. After that someone rung the door bell, and Kara went to open, finding J'onn with two boxes of donuts in his hands and Alex following him inside. 

''Thought you and Mon-El must have been hungry...'' The martian told Kara, smiling widely at her. There was something in that smile that had always reassured Kara and Alex more than anything else in the world. 

''YES! YES! I was about to prepare it but this is even better! Thank you very much.'' Kara said, hugging J'onn afterwards. 

''Hey, he's not just yours.'' Alex claimed, with her finger raised, then proceeded to have two donuts. ''Oh, anybody minds if I bring some of these to Kelly? She LOVES chocolate donuts.''

''She surely has taste.'' The Daxam's Prince voice coming from the stairs caused everybody to look up at him. He was already suited on, a black coat on a blue shirt, very similar to J'onn. The Prince took a white chocolate donut.

''So, I see that you are ready.'' Martian Manhunter told the Daxamite. 

''Ready for another day of investigations with my two favorite people in the world along Kara Zor El? I'm always ready.'' Mon-El said, hugging Kara from behind and then kissing her with all the passion in the world. J'onn stared at them happily and proudly, then he awaited for him at the door, while Alex took the box for Kelly and everybody split up, Kara in direction CatCo and Mon-El, J'onn and Alex went to the Martian's office, waiting for new cases to work on. 

\------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon, in the forest right outside National City. 

''Where are we?'' Beth Chapel mouthed, looking around in disbelief.

''If Yolanda is here, we're in the right place.'' Her friend Courtney replied. 

''If Yolanda is here.'' Rick Tyler complained.

''Barbara's going to kill me.'' Pat had no doubt.

''No, she isn't, we're going to defend you Pat!'' Beth said fiercely, while everybody looked at her, desperate. ''What? Did I say something wrong?'' She genuinely asked.

''Look up there, guys!'' Rick Tyler got everybody's attention, pointing at the sky where there was somebody's clearly flying at incredible speed, leaving a red and blue streak.

''Is that a plane?'' Pat asked, ''C'mon Pat, are you stupid? That's clearly a bird.'' Courtney replied. ''I've never saw a red and blue bird in the sky...'' Tyler ended. 

''Ok guys, what is this place and why there's a Coca-Cola board over there?'' Dr. Mid Nite asked. 

''I can say we are on a different Earth, Ms. Chapel.'' Chuck told her. ''What?!?'' Beth replied, capturing everybody's attention, while the rest of the JSA thought she was talking to herself. The facial expression of Beth turned to an astonished one as soon as McNider explained her the Multiverse theory. Beth pressed a button, showing to everybody what Chuck was telling her. 

''So... we are on a different... Earth?'' Courtney whispered. Afraid. Were they on the right track to find Yolanda or did they end up completely off track?

''This is a nightmare.'' Pat whispered. 

''Why don't we follow the bird?'' Courtney asked, starting to fly with her staff right after. 

''Wow, very democratic, Courtney.'' Rick said while she was already flying, and Stripesy flew behind her, after taking the other JSA members with him. 

''What? As ridiculous at is, It's the only track we have.'' She had a point, and both Rick and Pat knew it. 

Supergirl was lying in the direction home when she heard voices coming from behind her thanks to her super-hearing, so she stopped in the sky, awaiting for the people behind her. 

''Who are you? Why are you following me?'' Kara said, with her arms crossed. 

Courtney stopped all of a sudden, and so did Stripe. Their eyes wide open.

''Told you it wasn't a bird...'' The phrase escaped Rick's mouth while he was admiring the woman in front of them.

''We can explain.'' After moments of disbelief, Courtney found the courage to speak up, thinking about the reason behind all of that: Yolanda. After some minutes to digest the news, Kara, now expert in Crossovers, started looking for Yolanda with her, around all the country. If they hadn't found her that way, she'd consider calling J'onn and the Super Friends. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Simultaneously, at John Jones' Investigation Office. 

''I wonder where Mon-El went. He only had to take some coffees.'' Alex asked, while studying some cases on the table.

''He probably went for a walk...'' J'onn replied, looking at a fixed point in the wall.

A raven hair woman presented herself behind the office's door and knocked twice. Her style was impeccable, a long and dark dress with sunglasses on, covering her crystal eyes. She was very at ease for being... on another Earth.  
Lena Luthor just entered the room, with J'onn and Alex looking at each other very surprised.  
The Leader of Earth-2 Cadmus took out her sunglasses, revealing a crying face. J'onn suddenly raised from his chair and went to help the woman he knew as the L-Corp's boss. How could he even imagine that was her Earth-2 Evil version? 

''Lena, what happened? Thought you were in Africa.'' Alex asked, joining J'onn and placing a hand over her shoulder with caring. It had been a while since the whole Leviathan-Lex situation, the team and Lena had made peace.

''It's... It's just...'' It was difficult to talk, she looked very shook. ''I was at the airport when I saw them kidnapping this girl, I couldn't... I couldn't stop them... I couldn't just pretend that nothing had happened and go, you are the first people I thought about who could find someone.''

''I swear to you that we're going to find her. I'm a Manhunter, there's a reason for that.'' J'onn reassured her, placing both hands on her shoulder, one over Alex's hand that was already there.

''Can I have some water, please?'' Lena asked, J'onn glanced at Alex and nodded at her, so she left the room, willing to reach the nearest bar and find a bottle of water, while J'onn was still comforting Lena. 

While Alex distanced herself from the room, however, she had doubts. Many doubts. Something was clearly off in that situation, but even before she could reach to any conclusion, once she was far enough from J'onn, her legs started to freeze. She was about to scream when her mouth suddenly froze too. Icicle's face was the last thing she saw, before being put to sleep. 

''You and your friend really love to talk, don't you? You'll learn the value... of silence, then.'' Jordan laughed, after that, taking her in his arms and grabbed her, while Sportsman was holding the Daxamite Prince. In few moments, they both disappeared.

\-----------

After some seconds, Alex Danvers entered the room with a bottle of water in her hand and took a glass, filling it and serving it gently to Lena.  
J'onn looked over her and both nodded. If only he hadn't that infinite trust in Alex and he'd try to read her mind he would know that wasn't /his/ Alex.  
In that moment, a message on Lena's phone vibrated the desk. After reading it, Lena immediately stood up.

''Thank you for the comfort, John... I really hope you find the girl. Now I really have to go back to work. But please... find her.'' The woman said, while her accomplice accompanied her to the exit. J'onn stood there, sat on the table, thinking and thinking. Alex came back at him.

''So, what do we now, John? I suggest looking in the zone where they kidnapped her, near the airport.'' 

''I agree, send a message to Mon-El and tell him we're going there.'' J'onn went to take his hat, unaware that he was being manipulated and took off the track by the Cadmus itself. 

''Copy that.'' Alex replied, then made some steps forward, reaching for the exit of the office. While J'onn was still reaching for the hat, she took out a matchstick and lighted it on. When the Martian heard the friction it was too late, and the Cadmus' co-leader had already set the whole office on fire, leaving him powerless and trapped.

Earth-2's Alex smiled, then sent the message to her co-leader, Lena. The woman who had played everybody and was responsible for the kidnapping of Yolanda Montez, Mon El of Daxam and the original Alex Danvers.  
The plan was working, exactly how Cadmus intended it to work. They had both the JSA and the Superfriends in their hands now.  
Literally.


	4. Super Friends

The research for Yolanda had been unsuccessful, unluckily neither with Kara's help the JSA seemed to have a track on what happened to their friend. Courtney's face once they stopped researching was the worse that Pat had ever seen of her. She looked down, starting to crying, as she was feeling hopeless for the first time ever. They'd just look everywhere in the country and outside of it. What if she was...? Only the idea was hurting Courtney and the JSA members so much that nobody wanted to say a word. The kind of moments where Kara Zor El, instead, used to shine 

''You can't give up. Your friend is counting on all of you. She might be alive and well, and just waiting for us to go rescue her. If she is on this Earth, then there's no way, and I say NO WAY, that we're not going to find her.  
On this Earth, we never give up, especially on our friends. You are a good team, I can see that you are united and work as one, don't let Cadmus get on your nerves. Me and the Superfriends defeated them a couple of times, we know how to stop them.'' Kara said with great energy, passion, willing to light up and motivate the Justice Society. 

And it surely worked on Courtney, whom still with tears in her face stood up proudly, inspired by the Woman with the S on her chest, and cleaned her tears, showing her determination then. She was surely not going to surrender when it was about /HER/ Girl. 

''She is right! We must look for her again! And then again!'' Courtney yelled. 

''I don't know if you are delusional or a dreamer, but I hope you are right.'' Rick replied.

''Yes... Dreamer, excellent Rick, excellent point.'' Kara nodded. 

''...Thanks? I guess.'' Hourman said, not fully convicted. 

''Follow me.'' Kara told everybody and started to fly at superspeed, and so Pat took all of his boys on his robot and flew alongside the Kryptonian.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

John Jones' Office. 

Rubble everywhere, while the place was burning down. The Martian Manhunter lied there, defeated before fighting, in his kneels. He could've understood everything if only he hadn't trust the people near to him that much. The pain coming from being played using the most important people of his life was even worse than fire that was burning him from the inside out. J  
J'onn started to pray H'ronme'er, knowing his end was near, but a moment before he could completely give up the room around him froze, all of a sudden. When the Manhunter raised his head, going back to his human form of Hank Henshaw, he found the Red and Blue's hero of National City, the woman any man would be proud to call her daughter, standing besides him. Then, Supergirl kneeled alongside him and caressed his bruises.

''J'onn... how are you? What happened?'' She said, softly, her words filled with extra human sensibility.

''We have to talk.'' The Martian mumbled, difficultly, recovering his breath. 

''Sure, I bring you out of here.'' Kara said, then put his arm around her shoulders in order to flew him away. 

''Is he okay?'' Stripesy commented, receiving a No as reply. ''Must be the ISA.'' He concluded.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Kara Danvers' Apartment. Few moments later. 

''Here you go, J'onn, stay here and rest for a while.'' Kara gently placed the Martian on the couch, after he had informed her of the situation while they were flying. He was now silent, Beth was instead looking around with her glasses, finding something interesting. 

''So... the Injustice Society helped by Cadmus from our Earth kidnapped one of our and two of yours.''

''They've got my sister. Well, my true one... and the man of my life. One of them.'' Kara said, sadly, then kept breathing cold at J'onn's arm, in order to help him recover faster and make the fire go away from his mind and body. Supergirl had to keep it cool, but it wasn't easy for her. Only J'onn's presence by her side made her feel a little better in that moment.

''What? Why? How many men you have in your life?'' Courtney asked, ingenuously. 

''J'onn is like a father to me, it qualifies him as one of the men of my life. How do you define your relationship with Pat?'' Kara asked, smilingly.

''He's my sidekick!'' Stargirl replied, indicating the man finally out of his robot.

''Yeah, that's... that's what I am. Glorious.'' Pat forced a smile.

''Being Father is hard, isn't it?'' The Martian eyed Pat, whom agreed, nodding.

''Hey, what do you mean?'' Kara said, almost offended.

''Oh, nothing...'' J'onn winked at Kara.

''Yes, but have you tried being a Mother? That's stressful! Especially when your children don't listen to you.'' Courtney inserted, crossing her arms to her chest then. The rest of the JSA weirdly staring at her.

''I'm not your child!'' Rick debated, but the door opened before Courtney could reply.

''I'm sorry if I'm late, I came as soon as possible, Oh hey... Hello everybody.'' Nia Nal debuted, looking around. ''I'm Nia.''

''Hi Nia.'' The JSA replied, collectively, then the Dreamer went to J'onn and Kara.

''Who did this to you?'' Nia asked the Martian, whom didn't reply. The Martian asked everybody to touch him and so they did, after that he showed in a vision of his memory what had just happened. 

''I know her! She kidnapped Yolanda!'' Courtney said, and everybody from Earth-2 confirmed.

''She can't be Lena. She's out for business this week. And she texted me less that thirty minutes ago.'' Kara commented. 

''Not /your/ Lena, apparently.'' Beth added.

''My best friend is many things, but surely not this.'' Kara firmly said.

''And that surely isn't my girlfriend.'' A voice from behind reached, so everybody looked behind themselves. 

''Kelly! You're here!'' J'onn said. 

''Of course I am, my girlfriend is in danger, I had to come.'' Kelly just nodded, then Kara looked at Nia.

''Nia, do you think you can find them?'' She asked.

''I can try. I can.'' Nia just sat down. ''Give me something that belongs to one of the people we're looking for or has a strong connection to them.'' 

Courtney took off a rainbow colored bracelet that she always had with her since a peddler gently gifted her and Yolanda of that one and that she always put because it reminded her of time spent with Ms. Montez, and gave it to Nia.  
Same thing done by Kara, who offered Nia a set of photos of her and Mon-El which she was really attached to. Kelly joined them, offering Nia the ring she had inside the box.

Kara widened her eyes, almost yelled.

''Yes, yes, we are getting married... we wanted to tell you guys, but...'' Kelly said, referring to the situation, as everybody understood.

Nia just closed her eyes, placed both of her hands on the objects and focused. After some seconds, she fell asleep. 

''Ehm... guys, I think she... you know, she's sleeping.'' Courtney said, shocked, then tried to touch her in order to wake her up but fortunately Kara stopped it a moment before.

''That's how she works, Stargirl.'' The Martian Manhunter told her.

''Oh, okay then.'' Courtney said, then looked at Rick and Beth, surprised as she was.

After some seconds, Nia suddenly woke up, scaring Pat, and looked towards Kara.

''I know where they are.'' The Dreamer said.

Kara and J'onn looked at each other, same did Courtney with her friends, and everybody nodded.

''Now, everybody, suit up.'' Kara ordered. 

In a matter of moments, John Jones raised up from the couch and became The Emerald Giant, leaving Pat wordless.

''WHAT?!? I know who you are!'' He then added.

''Yes, also Chuck knows him.'' Beth joined him. ''Well, not him, his Earth-2 version.''

Nia disappeared for a second, then appeared again in her Dreamer costume, and called Brainy.

Also the Guardian reappeared out of no where.

''James? Where did you...? When- what?'' Kara asked, stunned.

''Oh, I'm not him.'' The visor opened, revealing Kelly's face, then closed again. Some improvements she had been working on at Obsidian. ''James left the shield for me for a reason. You all are not going to save my girlfriend without me.''

''Now that's a surprise.'' Kara smiled widely, and nodded. 

''So this is what love is?'' Courtney mumbled, with Pat nearby her, listening.

''Loving someone also means fighting for that person with all you've got regardless the difficulty or the cost of the battle.  
Because the moments with that special person make your life beautiful, better and worth of being lived.  
When you find the right person, the kind of person you want to share something as personal as your life is with... that is something worth fighting for.'' Pat said, then placed a hand over her shoulder.

The JSA reunited and so did the SuperFriends.  
They had a mission.


	5. Will the real Lena Luthor please stand up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the teams got into the endgame, both parts seems to have surprises for the others...

Two months before.  
Metropolis.

The large room was practically empty, only a wooden desk and a chair decorated it. The white walls lead to a great window from which the man holding the glass of Scotch was contemplating the City beneath him.  
He couldn't hear the traffic noise, and it was for the better. Adapting to the great city after an entire life spent in Smallville had been hard, even for a man like Alexander Luthor. He was focused in looking the city in an unusual way, there were many things that were different from what he could remember. Different road signals, different cars, only the people living in it seemed the same. All so superficial, so fool to have cheered up for a caped monster for years.  
Only a knock on the door woke him up from the daydreaming. The blonde woman made his way in the office, a known, soft, fresh-face, wearing a blue pencil-skirt under a grey sweater.

''Mr. Luthor, your appointment is here.'' She said, with a large smile on her face.

''You can go now, Ms. Tessmacher.'' Lex replied, without even looking at her. And so she did, disappointed but after all those years, surely not surprised.

After Eve, another woman made his entrance. At first sight, no one could have thought that they were relatives, and thinking more of it, they probably weren't the same, but what they were was enough to allow Lex to introduce himself as if they've been knowing for a lifetime.

''Lena. What a pleasure. I see you still going around with those heavy coat. Different Earth, same habits, I guess.'' He said, sitting then on his chair.

Lena didn't move. She stood besides the door. The younger Luthor sibling had no words, or explanations for what she was witnessing. She had killed him, how could it be?

''You may asking yourself... why and most of all how am I here?'' Lex smiled. ''That's very simple. I'm not the Lex you killed... on this Earth, at least. But that's another story.''

''So who are you?'' Lena asked, curiously, but also feeling a strange sensation of discomfort.

'I'm Alexander Joseph Luthor.''

''Really? For a moment I thought you were Alan Marper from Three and a Half Men...'' She crossed her arms, and raised a brow.

''Ah! Sense of humour. No, I'm not that loser.'' Lex continued, realizing that in that Earth the name of the show and the character was different from the one on Earth-1. ''For the records, I know what you did to the other version of me. Don't worry, I don't seek revenge. Against you. I've been already killed by my sister once and forgave her.''

''I hope my brother doesn't come back like you di- Oh, wait, what are we talking about?''

He brought a briefcase on the table and opened it, then showed her a paint with an infinite number of Earth.

''Lena Luthor... Have you ever heard about The Multiverse?''

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Today.  
Cadmus and ISA's bunker.

The steel bars. How many times he had been seen them? Whether in mission with the Legion or with The Superfriends, life hadn't always been easier for the Prince of Daxam. When times were the most difficult, however, he used to never lose hope, just like his soon to be sister-in-law that was lying there next to him, holding her arm that she could still feel frozen. They had a reason to hope. 

''Kara will save us, Alex. I'm sure she's already looking for us and will be here in a minute.'' Mon-El sentenced, his voice very calm and assertive. A bright smile in his face, brought by the certainty that the love of his life would have been there in moments.

'I know that, I already miss her, J'onn and Kelly a lot. My girlfriend should be literally panicking right now, I've promised her not to worry but look at me now...'' Alex just shook her head. 

''At least you two know that your friends will come...'' Another voice added into the mix, the third person, standing besides Alex. She had a Cat mask put on, she was a Cat also in the inside whenever she put that armor. 

''So, you are...?'' Mon-El asked.

''WildCat. What are your code names? Or actual names...'' She replied.

''Valor.'' 

''Miss..''

Mon-El looked at Alex, doubtful.

''...National City. Miss National City.''

The Prince burst out laughing. 

''We really should work on your vigilante's name, Alex.'' He said, still laughing. Alex staring at him, badly.

''Alex, then.'' Wildcat replied, nodding.

''Lar Gand, however, is my true name, but I'm better known as Mon-El'' he stated, holding his hand out to the young woman.

''Yolanda.'' She said, after some moments of doubts. The Prince's very calm voice tone and relaxed face had got through her. ''Are you always this cool when you're kidnapped?''

''Oh, no, trust me...'' Alex knew what she was talking about. She hadn't forgot Rick Malverne.

''Not always. Just when Supergirl is researching for me.'' Mon-El winked at Yolanda, trying to calm her down. Her heartbeat was clearly unstable, and she was afraid. Both Alex and Mon-El knew they had to protect her and making her feel safe. 

''You really have faith in your girlfriend.'' Yolanda said, smiling, finally.

''More than I have ever had in anyone else. It's what true Love is about, after all.'' Mon-El replied.

''Where are we, anyway?'' Yolanda asked.

''Good question...'' Both Alex and Mon-El replied.

''You three, stop talking.'' Brainwave made his entrance to the scene, approaching the cage where they've been held captive.

''I hate you! I hate you very much and once I'm out of here...'' Yolanda was so angry that she couldn't spell properly what she wanted to do to the monster responsible for the death of the only man she had ever loved, despite his flaws.

'If it was for me, you'd be doing anything, miss Montez. You're alive for reasons that are beyond me. Same goes for the other two.'' Henry Sr. kept staring at them, with a sense of superiority. 'You. Talk me about... these SuperFriends..'' He pointed at Mon-El. Tigress and Sportsman entered in the room, standing now next to their colleague, looking at the three with a sense of superiority.

''I would talk of them for hours, but I guess you could just ask them.'' Mon-El winked again, this time at Brainwave.

''What do you mean?'' Brainwave only had time to finish the sentence that he heard a great noise coming from behind. He turned around and saw the entire squad in front of him.  
Sportsman and Tigress already on the ground as they had faced the mighty power of the Last Daughter Of Krypton and her range of powers as the fried soccer balloon was showing.  
A Green Alien to to guide the team, approached Henry.

''Surrender and give our friends back. Now.'' The voice of the Green Martian, deep and clear as always, filled the room. Kara behind him smiled at her sister and Mon-El.

''Or what?'' Brainwave Sr. made some steps forward and raised his hand, trying to hit the alien with a chair thanks to his telekinesis. 

And he hit the Martian.

He really did it.

The chair broke. 

The Martian still standing. Not even an eye blink.

''I'm already tired of you.'' The Emerald Giant murmured. Brainwave tried to react punching him but he was stopped easily by the Superior Martian.  
The former doctor felt a hand over his head, and another mind accessing his own. A mind he'd never met before. Greater than his. Way more powerful than his own.  
He tried his best to fight back, but once the other mind had collected his memories, it used them against him to fill his heart, his soul, every single thought of him with absolute, infinite pain.  
Brainwave Jr. knelt, defeated, the hand let his head go, then a strong nudge hit his face. Technical K.O. 

''You should be ashamed of what you did.'' J'onn said to an unconscious Brainwave. 

Kara, The Guardian, Dreamer and Brainiac Five joined and went to free their friends. Well, Kara did, bending steel was her thing after all. Once they've been freed, Mon-El just rose up and went to kiss the Love of his life, smiling. 

Alex rose up as well and ran into J'onn's arms, where she felt more secure and the Martian embraced her with all the paternal love he had in his heart and warmed her up, then left her to allow her go visit The Guardian.

''James! You're back... Did Kelly call you or...?'' She asked, after having made some steps forward. But once the visor of the mask opened, Alex was in for the probably the greatest surprise of her life.  
A little scream followed. 

''Like I said, James left the shield for me, honey.'' Kelly widened her arms and Alex ran to her, hugging her like she had been not seeing her for years. ''I love you so much.'' She said, before kissing her passionately, pushing her against the wall.

Brainy and Nia looked at each other and after Brainy thought about it for a hot moment, she closed every possibility. 

''No.''

''I knew it. There was 10% of probability you'd kiss me according to my calculations.''

''Love and math are two different things, Brainy...''

''Not for me. Not... always, at least.'' The Coluan-born said, with nostalgia.

Nia smiled after that phrase, remembering the good times with Brainy. 

''I'm seeing another person, Brainy. We had our chance, it didn't work.'' She stated.

''What? How's that possible if you are seeing me right now?'' Brainy asked, really curious.

''Brainy, that's a way to say I'm dating someone else...'' Nia brought a hand on her face, also remembering why they didn't work.

Also the JSA arrived some moments later, after having defeated all the guards in the building thanks to a reportedly on fire Hourman and a never-seen so angry before Stargirl.  
Once they got to the main room where the Super Friends were celebrating, Courtney immediately went to look for Yolanda, that almost cried when she saw that Courtney had come to rescue her.  
Wildcat ran towards Stargirl and they hugged tightly. Same happened with Hourman and Dr. Mid Nite.

''We were so scared... but Courtney said that we should have find you on this new Earth. I'm so glad she was right.'' Beth said, almost crying. 

Yolanda hugged all of her friends, before Stripe joined them. The robot just took the little Wildcat in his great hand and approached her to his own core, to make her feel the warmth and joy of having found one of his child. Then Yolanda came back to Stargirl and just held her hands. 

''New Earth? You looked for me in two Earths... nobody ever did something like that for me.'' she said, in awe.

''You didn't reply to the message, I was afraid...'' Courtney nodded and then hugged her again.

Before they could even start to enjoy that moment of peace, however, a clapping of hands surprised them all.

''Bravo! You are so good... wow... I'm very impressed.'' The voice of the male came from the upstairs. A very known one.

''Lex.'' Supergirl said. She should have expected that he had something to do with all that situation. Earth-2's Lena couldn't have done it all by herself. ''Do you also work for the Evil Lena now?''

Alexander Luthor opened his arms and nodded, smiling to her. The arms remained wide, however, and in less than three seconds his Lexosuit reached for him, and once he wore it, immediately blasted Stripe, sending him far away. In the meantime, the other arm shoot hit the Martian Manhunter with fire, causing him to get away from the room to get in the water to save himself.  
At that point The Dreamer stepped in, hitting him with some projections but the Evil Luthor created a force field that made him invulnerable to her powers. He was well-prepared. Even the Dreamer had been defeated by another blast of energy.  
In less than ten seconds, the super-armored Lex had defeat Stripesy, Martian Manhunter and The Dreamer.

''It's okay, Nia, I swear that you'll be okay very soon. Please, stay with me.'' Brainiac Five decided to not fight, understanding his chances were very low in that moment and rather helping Nia, his former lover, to recover. 

As the Luthor aimed at Dr. Mid Nite and shoot a blast, Hourman put himself in front of his friend, taking the hit in her place, which caused him to start loosing a lot of blood.

''Rick... RICK!'' Beth exclaimed, reaching for a corner with her friend in her hands, caressing his face. ''You did it for me...'' 

Pressing a button of his armor, Lex just created a lead cannon that came out of his chest, and he used it on Mon-El to make him vulnerable.  
He was taking them down, one after one.  
It remained only Supergirl and Stargirl now.  
Stargirl however, afraid but willing to do anything in her power to complete her mission now that she had found Yolanda, looked at the older Superheroine and nodded, then Supergirl flew at the speed of light towards Lex, trying to punch him but failing due to the quickness that the armor gave to the Superman's nemesis.  
In that moment, he showed a moment of incertitude and distraction that Courtney could exploit, so she aimed at him with her cosmic staff and was ready to hit Lex... when the staff froze.  
It wasn't the first time.

''I suggest you to surrender.'' Icicle said to Courtney. ''Your bravery makes you the right woman for my son, but your stubbornness is problematic.''

Courtney looked forward, very angry, she had almost lost Yolanda once and now that she was in front of her, unconscious because of the previous hit by Lex to Stripe who was holding her, she knew that she had to fight back.

''I respect Cameron, he's a great friend, and he's nothing like you. But I'm not here to satisfy him or his villainous father.''

Stargirl just jumped at least a meter from the ground and hit Icicle in the face with a flying kick, something he wasn't really expecting as he thought she was nothing without the staff, causing him to make some step backwards, ending in another room. Blood coming out his mouth. She then took possess of her cosmic staff and focused to melt the ice, which she managed to do and then raised it up high, channeling all the power she could into the Staff, which caused a great amount of energy enlightening the room.

''What the hell are you...'' Icicle got in his feet again and created a block of Ice that he throw at Stargirl, but the Staff had reached his maximum potential and after pointing it against the block of Ice that the staff's blast destroyed, it hit Icicle with all that mighty force, leaving him to the ground, but still conscious.

''YESSS! I made it Starman!'' Stargirl celebrated the victory over her nemesis. The staff started to jump alongside her, very excited.

''I wouldn't be so sure...'' Icicle with the last force remained tried to create another block of Ice but WildCat just landed on his arm, preventing him to do anything, than just jumped and hit him with the same spinning kick Courtney had used, and put him to sleep.

Yolanda looked at Courtney, smiling.  
Stargirl returned every second of it, lost in her deep eyes, in her solar smile that enlightened the room more than the staff had done before for her.  
If only words could explain the way she felt about Yolanda's smile.  
Oh, the way she smiles...

\---------------------------------------------------

Lex who hadn't stopped fighting Supergirl for a moment, punch after punch, he was still resisting her force and as the moment came and he had Kara nearby him, turned his lead arm into a kryptonite one and wounded Kara's arms, making her face the ground.  
Placed a boot on her back and pressed. 

''How does it feel, Supergirl? You hear it? It's the sound of the defeat.'' Lex Laughed, but then a voice from behind surprised him.

''Do you hear my voice, instead, Lex?'' He had defeated almost every member of the SuperFriends, but he definitely had forgotten two. Alexandra Danvers ran across the room, pointing her martian gun at him, and shoot him, creating a whole on his suit.  
Lex reacted immediately and started to shoot her with his machine guns incorporated but unluckily for him, the Guardian just placed in front of her girlfriend, with her magnificent and solid shield, now even reinforced. 

''No way, Luthor.'' Kelly said, then winked at Alex and proposed her a plan. The military still inside her was flexing the muscles.

All of Lex's bullets didn't reach the target and once he finished them, Kelly just launched her shield against the head of his armor, seriously cracking it, Alex completed the opera running towards him and hitting him with a powerful kick in the face that shattered the core of his armor, leaving him powerless.  
As Kara stood up, she joined the party, reaching for Lex's sweet face and put him to sleep with a powerful punch of hers. 

''So, what do you hear now?'' 

Supergirl, Alex and The Guardian just looked at each others, satisfied for the victory.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Both teams were regrouping, healing from the wounds reported in battle because of Lex. 

Kelly and Alex were taking care of J'onn, while Kara was desperately about finding a solution for Mon-El's lead problem. The problem that had brought him away from her already once. She couldn't loose him another time. She couldn't. Kara held him closer to her chest, caressing him. 

Pat on the other hand, was still unconscious, with all the young members of the JSA being very very worried about his state of form.  
As the situation seemed to be already really bad for everyone, Earth-2 Lena Luthor made his appearance, alongside Earth-2 Alex. 

''Looks like we're in the Endgame now.'' Lena sentenced, being very confident, as always. 

''I'm not fighting you.'' Kara said, tired, holding Mon-El in her arms, who was still recovering. ''I don't know what happened to you, but my Lena would have never done these kind of things.''

''You know her very well, don't you?'' E-2 Lena said, almost laughing. ''Spoiler: you don't.''

Seeing her doppelganger taking care of J'onn J'onzz, the Earth-2 Alex could not believe her eyes. How could she be talking, hugging, and taking care of the alien being responsible for her father's death?  
Earth-2's Alex just pulled out a Rifle, the very same one Henshaw had pointed out at the Martian many years before. She'd been expecting that moment for years.  
Her doppelganger, however, stepped in and put herself between J'onn and the gun, exactly like Jeremiah did many years before. Which proved, if necessary, that she was the true heir to Jeremiah.

''ALEX!'' Both Kelly and Kara screamed, as everyone else was holding breath.

''Listen, I know what you're going through. That pain. That loss. THE loss. He was the best man a daughter could ever ask for a Dad. He was also MY dad.  
His death served to teach us a lesson. Never stop fighting for justice, for freedom of everyone.  
When my Jeremiah died, I went through a difficult moment.'' She said, feeling it with all of her heart, her hand placed on the gun of her look-a-like.

''You know nothing about my grieve, shut up! We are the same person, and we are who we are because of the green monster you are protecting right now.'' The other Alex said.

''He's...not... a monster. He's a refugee, just like my sister... your sister. He's not responsible for Henshaw's craziness. You know that.'' 

Earth-2's Alex drop a tear, at the thought of her beloved father, at the thought of her little sister, a short moment of distraction that E-1's Alex was trained by J'onn to exploit. And so she did, using the hands on the gun to reverse the positions and once she had the gun in her arms hit her twice with the rifle itself, defeating her. If only the other Alex had accepted the Martian's help, she probably would not have lost. But luckily for everyone, that wasn't the case.

''Nobody touches my family.'' Earth-1's Alex stated after the blatant victory. 

Lena Luthor was very surprised, for once, by her co-leader's defeat and pulled out a little gun that charged with a green bullet. Her intentions were very clear. She aimed it right at Supergirl's head. Nobody know how to help Kara. They had to choose, if they had to help her or leave their friends and loved one suffering and risking their lives because of the wounds or trying and save Kara in that very little amount of time. The Kryptonian was breathing heavily as the Earth-2's version of her once best friend wanted to kill her right in front of Mon-El. They had just find themselves again and yet, they were one step away from loosing each others, for the second time.  
Kara closed her eyes, crying, three seconds later a shot was heard. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kara opened her eyes once again, the first thing she saw was the Evil version of Lena falling to the ground, shot from behind at her leg. She lost the weapon, and so Alex ran immediately at her, using her martian gun and turning it into handcuffs and stopping the Evil Lena once and for all.  
As everybody rose their head up, they saw Lena Luthor on the stairs.  
The Real Lena.  
Their Lena for Kara and her friends.  
Or just the Earth-1 version, for the JSA.  
She went down and approached her now handcuffed version of Earth-2.

''You know what's the difference between you and me? We both looked into the abyss. But when it looked back at us... you blinked.'' 

Kara smiled, after that, Lena approached her and Mon-El, pulling out from her bag a serum that could save him from his lead problem. The Kryptonian immediately injected it into the Daxamite's veins.

''Thank you, Lena... Thank you, how did you-'' Kara was stopped by Lena himself.

''I got your message, I couldn't miss. Locating you was easy, and about the serum... A gift from Winn, he left me the formula when he came back.'' Lena pat her best friend on the shoulder and both hugged afterwards, making peace once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally intended to be the last chapter, but I've ultimately decided to make it the penultimate, in order to give a focus to the final showdown in this chapter and leave the conclusions to the next one, hope you enjoy. :)


	6. Closure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The JSA and SuperFriends face the aftermath, going back to their life of everyday. While Brainy tries to get Nia back, Yolanda and Courtney finally understand their feelings for each others...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ''I can say without a doubt that there are an infinite number of universes.
> 
> Some are just like our own... but for one or two significantly events, exactly the same.''
> 
> \- Lex Luthor, Injustice: Gods among us.

''Thank you.'' 

The Prince of Daxam and everybody else in the room said those words at the same time, thanking Lena for her precious help in the crucial moment.  
Lena just smiled at everyone, feeling their love and appreciation, for once. The same love and gratitude she had been looking for years. And only when she got it, she understood what it meant to be a hero, to do the right thing and seeing her bad doppelganger she understood once more which path she was going on in the previous months. Speaking of, the other Lena, as estimated, had already disappeared.

''What do we do with them, now?'' Rick Tyler went with the obvious question.

''We arrest them.'' Pat declared, without a doubt. ''And we hand them over the authorities... on our Earth, of course.''

''I'll go get the anti-meta handcuffs from my friends at the Star Labs.'' Kara said.

'I'll help you.'' Mon-El commented, before flying away with her.

In the meantime, J'onn, now fully fit again, approached Pat and offered him his hand.

''It has been a pleasure to know such a man of honor and values like you, Pat Wilson. You are a great father.'' The Martian said, smilingly.

''From what I've seen and heard, looks like you are an even better one, Mr. J'onzz.'' Pat replied, very glad. 

''Are they flirting?'' Beth whispered to Rick's ear, meters away from Pat and J'onn talking.

''What?'' Rick asked, confused.

''What? I'd love my Dads.'' Beth said while smilingly keeping shipping Pat and J'onn, Rick looking her literally astonished. 

''Are you going to stay a little more or...?'' J'onn asked nicely.

''Oh, no, I have to go back to my Earth, immediately. My woman is waiting for me, you know how women are... and then my son....'' Pat said, smiling. J'onn smiled and nodded, letting him go.

''Okay, we're here. We have handcuffs.'' Kara said.

''Aaaaaand, another teleportation device. Made by Cisco for you all.'' Mon-El added, handing then the device to Pat. 

After having handcuffed everyone The JSA regrouped, standing in front of the SuperFriends in an epic moment that Lena had the magnificent idea of immortalize with a photo.  
Yolanda looked at Mon-El and Alex, who had been so inspirational for her in a difficult and dramatic moment.  
Courtney and Kara's eyes meet, as Courtney now being so inspired by becoming like her.  
Hourman and Dr. Mid Nite facing Dreamer and Brainiac Five, two paths intertwined, more similar to them than they both could think.  
Pat opened the portal to Earth-1 and alongside their villains except for Lex Luthor, they entered it one after one, going back home.

''What happens to our Lex, now?'' Nia asked.

''He'll be comfortable rotting in maximum security lock down.'' Kara closed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karaoke Bar, National City.  
Earth-1.

''Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do, about you now!''

If there was something that the Superfriends knew how to do better than anyone was definitely celebrating victories. The alien bar seemed all theirs, when they used to win a fight. While William Dey was performing his own version of Wonderwall, under the encouragement of his colleague Nia, that was looking, listening and cheering for him in the first row, the rest of the Superfriends was sat all around the same table, sharing the same drinks.

''C'mon, Alex, you can admit that you were trembling of fear while they were holding us captive.'' Mon-El said, after drinking his club soda.

''Pff, shut up, that's not true. Nobody was cooler than me in there. J'onn, c'mon, tell him how much we trained about situations like that one.'' She pointed out at the Martian, in his human persona, who just nodded.

''It's true, it's true, we trained,,, but you know, I can't lie and I could feel your emotions in there, Alex...'' The Martian looked at her and winked.

''W-w-what? I wasn't...'' Alex crossed her arms, offended, but her girlfriend got her face in her hands and kissed her cheeks repeatedly, before Alex could kiss her lips in exchange. Both smiling, happy.

''Kelly... Do we want to talk about you? That was so badass.'' Kara said with all of her heart. 

''It was nothing. Everyone would have done it... for the person of their life.'' Kelly looked at Alex once again, and then their hands intertwined.

''Brainy, why are you so sad my friend?'' Mon-El asked to the Coluan-born, who was staring at Nia. 

''Nia. She's gone past me, apparently.'' Mon-El placed a hand over his shoulder, looking at Nia laughing and cheering for Edward of the Intern.

After some seconds, the karaoke part of the night just got replaced by the dancing moment of friday. Everybody raised from their seats, and got to the centre of the dance floor, with the Martian Manhunter surprisingly showing off some of his dancing skills, leading the team also in the party. Alex, Kelly, Kara and Mon-El just followed him.  
Also Brainy after some seconds of doubt since he knew that he could have been sharing the dance floor with Nia and the guy that he thought she was dating, joined them, convinced by Mon-El.  
Once he was among his friends however, he couldn't feel other than all their love and caring for him, which made him forget about Nia, at least for a moment.

''Is it going better?'' Mon El asked, while moving his hips in a messy way.

''Yes.'' Brainy replied, standing still in the center of the dance floor. 

''You got to move, Brainy.'' Kara said, moving her arms with style. 

''O-Okay.'' Brainy looked at the Kryptonian and tried to repeat the same movements. Miserably failing. 

''Yes, dance is probably not your thing, man.'' Mon-El stated, smiling. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

National City, outside of the Karaoke Pub. Thirty minutes later 

The moonlight was illuminating the road, while The Superfriends kept walking towards their houses together. As they were about to cross the road, however, a familiar face appeared on the other side.

''Lena!'' Kara and Mon-El said simultaneously. ''I thought you weren't gonna make it, so...''

''It's okay, Kara.'' Lena said, with a smile, from the other side of the road, awaiting then for the Superfriends to reach for her, as they did. ''I just wanted to see you all. I made it just in time.'' 

All the members of the SuperFriends smiled towards her. She had saved everyone, for real this time, and she had proven how much different she was from her evil doppelganger. She definitely gained their trust.

''We are about to go home, now, we'll see you tomorrow.'' J'onn said, winking at her, before walking past Lena.

''What do you mean with... tomorrow? Is there a game night, or something?'' Lena asked to the Martian, curious.

''No game tomorrow, just work. Drop by the Tower when you can.'' J'onn said, looking forward, while Kara and Alex were saluting Lena.

''The... Tower?'' Lena asked, very doubtfully.

''It's where we regroup and meet.'' Kara stated. 

''It's the Superfriend's and The Justice League operative base.'' Alex added.

''As a family, as superheroes.'' Mon-El concluded.

''And you are one of us, now, Lena Luthor.'' The Martian said slowly, but nodding and smiling while saying it. Lena couldn't believe her ears, she was almost starting to cry at the thought that she was going to be part of something so special. Her majestic smile widened and she nodded at J'onn, her crystal eyes shining.

''I will be there.'' She replied, proudly. The Martian smiled back at her and so did the others, greeting then her before leaving direction home. Right after the main group, also Brainiac Five reached for the street that he had to cross, walking with his head low.

''Something happened to you, Brainy?'' Lena said, looking at him.

''I wish there was a way to put feelings it in little boxes and disperse it.'' Brainy admitted.

''What?'' Lena approached him, her arms crossed. 

''Nia... she was, enjoying this guy's song and I think they are dating. Well, I don't think i stand a single chance at this point.'' Brainiac said, while almost crying. Lena, in the mean time, looked at the banner with the name of the local. 

''I have an idea, are you ready to follow me, little boxes?'' Lena asked, holding her hand out for him.

\----------------------------------------------------------

Few minutes later, on the stage.

''There's a song.... a song that I want to dedicate to the most beautiful girl in this pub. For all my life I've thought that only maths and probability were important, but since the first time I met her, I immediately understood that life can be much more. And my life is anything without this person.'' 

Brainiac Five spoke his heart out, and then glanced at Lena, who nodded. When Nia heard him talking, she stopped taking drinks with William and approached the first rows. Brainy's eyes now reaching for her. 

''Let me in your room  
I've seen the rest of you  
But I know there's something more in your room  
I'm right outside your door  
Show me things you've never shown before  
A few pictures from your past  
And those walls you painted black  
And the secrets that you keep under your bed  
All you have to do, is let me in your room...'' 

There wasn't literally a single soul in that pub that wasn't laughing their ass off given the way the voice of Brainy sounded while imitating Halestorm, not one, except for Nia Nal, who was looking at him stunned.  
She'd never thought Brainy could make something so spontaneous, delicate, out of plans. And the most important thing, he had done all of it... for her. Nia smiled widely, while having shivers running down her spine and shook her head in disbelief. Her eyes, however, were shining like never before. 

William, in the meantime, paid the bill and he was about to leave the pub, when a voice interrupted him.

''William? I didn't know Karaoke was your thing.'' 

''Andrea? I certainly didn't expect to see you here, either. Is Karaoke YOUR thing? Do you have a singer-side in you?'' William replied with another question towards the woman she had been investigating on for years now.

''Men have sides, women have secrets, William.'' Miss Rojas replied, winking at him. 

''I can only imagine.'' William said with gritted teeth. He couldn't deny, however, how beautiful she looked that night, wearing that long black and blue dress and her best smile. ''What's your song?'', he was curious.

''Probably... Marry You by Bruno Mars?'' Andrea replied, shrugging her shoulders. ''Rip sang it to me, once...''

William nodded when she mentioned Rip, and looked down, same as her. 

''So... do you got over your Britney Spears' phase?'' Lena's voice from behind woke Andrea up, and also William, as she joined them, ordering three drinks.

''Lena! But... even you here? What's happening tonight?'' Andrea asked, surprised but very amused by the company.

''Probably a A Midsummer Night's miracle.'' Lena replied to her friend.

''I see, you are a woman of culture...'' William stated, then raised the drinks to get a toast with his surprising ''drinking buddies'', and they accepted. 

''To culture.'' Lena said.

''To new friends?'' Andrea added.

''To Shakespeare, English as I am.'' William raised the glass.

''If only your article were like his poetry..'' Andrea burnt William, who surrendered immediately. 

''I'll take this loss and go.'' William drank the content of the glass, his eyes now fixing a corner of the pub, while Andrea was still looking at him, smiling. 

In the meantime, in the corner of the pub William had looked for a moment, Nia and Brainy were lost in a hug, enjoying those moments of peace between themselves, before kissing another time. 

''Does he kiss better than me?'' Brainy asked, genuinely.

''Who? I haven't kiss anybody outside you, recently...'' Nia replied, smiling widely at her boyfriend.

''But I thought you and William...'' Brainy indicated William to Nia, and she laughed. 

''Brainy, when I told you that I was seeing another person, I said it only to push you away, that was what I wanted in that moment.'' Nia admitted. ''William is just a colleague and a friend.''

''I understand. So... what do you want now?'' 

Nia didn't reply with words, but took his face in her hands and kissed him with so much passion that nearly caused a blackout in the pub like happened with the hospital once.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Earth-2, Blackgate's Prison. 

The Injustice Society and Cadmus members were being held behind the steeled bars, and everyone of them had a different reaction to it. 

Icicle was the most worried one, his thought was about his son Cameron, who he had promised that he would have clear the situation in no time, knowing it wasn't true. He couldn't imagine what Barbara would have thought of him now. He just stood there, hands on his face. He had failed. No New America. No revenge for his wife. But his eyes were still lusting, and sooner or later, he just knew that he'd get his revenge.

Brainwave was the coolest one. Despite not being able to use his powers, he had already lost everything in the crusade. His wife, his son. There was no point in fighting back, or even trying do so. He just remained in his bed, without saying a word. 

Sportsman and Tigress were already seeking for revenge and looking for a way to get out. They had to come back to Artemis, no matter how. 

Alex Danvers was the one who was really destroyed by what happened. She had failed her sister. She had failed Eliza. She had failed everyone. She was only thirty years old and still thought that her life was over.  
She used that time to think, to understand her mistakes, and how much Cadmus had gotten her in the wrong road. But Alex knew that she was going to stay in jail for a lot of time.  
Alex had finished crying few minutes before, and she was just laying there, with her head lost in her own arms, leaning on her knees. 

''Miss Danvers, you're free to go.'' The voice from the guard caught Alex by surprise. Next thing she saw with the corner of his eye was a figure sitting on the other side of the barricade. 

''I don't need a Priest. I'm not looking for jail conversion...'' Alex said, reluctantly. 

''Luckily I'm not one, then.'' The male voice replied, and Alex recognized the man. She turned her head to look at him. Hank Henshaw. Or at least, the Martian impersonating him.

''I don't need your help.'' Alex said, then turned to look at the wall, once again. 

''I let you have your life as you wanted, and we all saw how it went. Why don't you consider join the D.E.O again? Come working with me, Alex.'' J'onzz asked her, letting out a sigh. 

''No, I'm not going back there. My father died working for a man who looked exactly like you. That place brings too many sad moments to my head.'' Alex repeated, J'onn rose up.

''Help me protect your sister and people like us. The world, and your country needs you to be the strong, brave and better woman that I know you can be.'' J'onn tried his last card. 

''Go away, it's already over for me. It's already over.'' Alex almost started to cry again and the man nodded, respecting her decision. 

''If you change your mind, my number is the same as Henshaw's.'' J'onn said, then left the zone. An agent came inside the cell and freed Alex. 

While J'onn left the area, she looked at the Martian going away, and once she was completely free, she felt a burden in her heart. What if the chance the Manhunter was offering to her was the last one she could get? She thought about the impact Earth-1 J'onn had on her doppelganger and for a moment, she asked herself if maybe she could have more than what she had actually had thorough her life until that moment.  
That doubt would have pursued her. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Earth-2, later that afternoon. 

Lena had gotten away from the heat just in time, thanks to her teleportation device that allowed her to move between Earths. With her leg still wounded and bandaged, she was flying in her helicopter from National City to Paris, in order to disappear for a while. Her hate towards Kryptonians and all aliens was growing minute by minyte up, as the way she held the glass was clearly telling. She drank another bit of red wine, but before she could finish it, the helicopter started to have problems, and precipitate. 

''What's going on?!?''

Earth-2's Lena asked to the pilot, not getting any reply. ''I have to do all by myself, here...'' Miss Luthor got up and even with her crutches tried to reach for the pilot's cabin, but before she could open it the helicopter trembled again, making her fall. Her transportation device ended far away from her.  
She was doomed, and she knew it.  
So Lena rested her head against the surface, accepting her destiny despite everything else and a tear dropped out of her eye, thinking how much she had throw herself and her life away.  
After ten seconds, Lena re-opened her eyes, convinced of being already in paradise but she was still inside of her helicopter, and a blonde-haired woman dressed in blue and red on the side. And a cape.  
THAT cape. She had been saved by... a Kryptonian?  
She didn't saw her properly, but she saw her smiling before flying away, in the most beautiful and inspiring way she had ever witnessed, and that was enough for her to understand that maybe there was still Hope.  
Even for her.  
All she wanted now was to meet the Angel who had saved her once again.

The Television who had seen everything immediately shared the news with all the city, talking about the return of Superman, even if both Lena and Alex who was seeing it in her apartment knew that it hadn't been a superMAN to do it. 

Alex recognized her sister's hairs, despite she told her many times that she shouldn't have been living her life as Supergirl. Taking advantage of her two days disappearance Kara had chosen to start fighting the good fight.  
So the older sibling rose up from the couch and suddenly dressed up, ready to go find an ''old friend'', before Kara could come back. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
DEO Headquarters, National City.  
One hour later.

The Director J'onn J'onzz disguised as Hank Henshaw was checking some files of the past in his office, in particular the one regarding the fight between Doomsday and Superman that lead to the Kryptonian's death, and surprisingly found a connection that he wasn't expected but he should have seen it coming. 

''He was made invulnerable to the Kryptonite, he had a shield. Superman could have never defeated him because Doomsday was moved by someone else... someone who knows about Kryptonite and knows how to produce it but also how to counteract it. Someone like...''

''Lena Luthor.'' A female voice finished his sentence. When J'onn rose his head up, he found Alex in front of him. He knew that she wasn't just making an assumption. But it wasn't the thing that captured the Martian's attention.

''You came.'' He told her.

''When I saw the news, I've understood that my sister needs my help and if she wants to be Supergirl, then... The max I can do for her is having her back.'' Alex stated.

The Martian said nothing more but nodded and then smiled at her.  
Alex seemed surprise by his reaction, but sincerely smiled back at him, before leaving. 

''I'll see you tomorrow, Agent Danvers. Enjoy your last free day.'' 

''Sure, Boss. See you tomorrow.''  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, on Earth-2.  
Blue Valley, night.

Pat Dugan's house. 

Sat in the couch in front of the TV, Pat was looking football, with Barbara peacefully sleeping in his arms while Mike being playing videogames as always. It was so normal, but it felt special to Pat after all he'd been through. He tightened the hold on Barbara and kissed her on the forehead, smiling widely, then looked outside the window, where he could notice a very shiny sky.

And the stars were shining above their heads, as both girls were laying on the green grass of the garden nearby Courtney's home, with their back facing it and their eyes looking up at the Moon. It had been a long road for Courtney before they would have been able to find her but now that they were together, Courtney could definitely tell that it was all worth it, as her bright smile was showing.

''I've really understood many things in this adventure.'' Courtney chuckled.

''You mean, aside from the existence of a Multiverse?'' Yolanda took some breath.

''Yes, also that, but most of all I've understood that loving someone means fighting for them, no matter what!'' Courtney finished for her.

''So, you fought like that because you... love me?'' Yolanda replied, and nodded, looking straight into her eyes. Then both burst out in a laugh. 

''I'd never thought we would have been here joking about that situation, you know...'' Courtney kept going, leaning on a side, getting - without even realizing it - near to Yolanda.

''Neither did I, probably it's because I feel like I can do everything with you.'' Yolanda tilted her head, looking straight into Courtney's eyes. 

''What do you mean?'' Courtney asked, curious. Her heart racing, even if she couldn't fully understand why.

''Nothing, let it go.'' Yolanda smiled, then tilted her head away for some seconds.

''I want to know now!'' Courtney insisted, placing her hands on the grass to the sides of Yolanda's body, now finding herself practically on top of Ms. Montez.

''Do you?'' Yolanda asked, noticing how close Courtney was. As her heart loss some beats, her hands slid on Courtney's back and pulled her even closer.

''I... do?'' Courtney nearly lost words, finding Yolanda so close, but instinctively closed her own eyes, approaching her lips to Yolanda's. Exactly what she desired. Wildcat pressed her lips against Stargirl's one, holding her closer, for a long, long moment. She felt the air surrounding them being there for them as they were One. Their souls touched in a way neither of the two had experienced before, and when Courtney stepped away from the kiss, she was still speechless. 

She just looked Yolanda. 

And she smiled at her. Oh, the way she smiled...

Made her smile.

Then they kissed once again, under the moonlight.

As they both got up again, Courtney and Yolanda sat on the grass while holding hands and looking in front of them, they found Rick and Beth walking hand in hand few meters away from them.

''What--?'' Yolanda asked.

''I knew it!'' Courtney said, while indicating them.

''You know nothing, Courtney Whitmore.'' Yolanda replied, imitating Ygritte from Game of Thrones, and then pushed her back on the grass and walked over her. Courtney's body now closed between Yolanda's legs. 

''What are you... Yolanda, this is not the right plac-'' She remained astonished once Wildcat leaned in to kiss her again for the third time, even more passionate than before, and Court was all hers.

No, it wasn't a joke, but the truest thing both had ever experienced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story by: EmisonandMaleoFan  
> Written by: RainsDownInAfrica
> 
> We hope you enjoyed our story, and thank you for remaining with us till the very end.


	7. The Fate of the Multiverse

Earth-2.

London, on a rainy day of October.

Tea hour. 

The glorious helmet had been flying around the world, looking for a new owner for years now after his previous owner, Kent Nelson, had succumbed at the hand of the Lords of Chaos, the rivals of The Lords of Order, the higher beings of great mystical power that represent order in the Universe. Lord of Chaos aimed to create havoc around the multiverse, in order to give it a period where chaos would reign ultimately supreme.  
That helmet full of knowledge, wisdom, history. Literally history. Present, past, and future. All in just one, single, helmet. The magical Helmet of Doctor Fate had finally reached his final destination, under the Big Ben.  
But who would have been the chosen one that would have been charged of the difficult task to build an alliance capable of stopping the Lord Of Chaos' plans?

The tall man with a fair skin colour looked at the Helmet that was shining in front of his eyes. He'd found it on an alley, or better, the helmet had found him as he was running away from some MOB's henchmen. The work of a journalist was really hard sometimes. Especially the one of The Times. When he looked around himself, as he saw nobody else, he took a deep breath and leaned against a wall. The more he looked at the helmet, however, the more it kept shining and shining, until it started to call his name. 

Same as the people who were hunting him.

''Dey. We know who you are, William Dey. You have no way to hide.'' 

''William... Dey... Know me.'' The Helmet murmured.

Surprised and still not ready to believe it, but desperate as the MOB's henchmen were coming to shoot him, he did as the Helmet ordered him and wore it, still scared.

The moment later, he disappeared from the alley and that dimension in general, leaving the henchmen with a bunch of questions, and found himself between the past, the present, the future.

Oh, the things he saw...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT IS OFFICIAL NOW!  
> STARS CROSSED 2 IS COMING.  
> STREAM IT ONLY ON ̶H̶B̶O̶ ̶M̶A̶X̶ ARCHIVE OF OUR OWN. (multiquote)


End file.
